rails_of_highland_valleyfandomcom-20200215-history
CSX A Line
The 'CSX A Line '''is occasionally seen in ''Rails of Highland Valley. Bio The A Line begins at the South End of Acca Yard in Richmond, VA and runs all the way down to Florida. It is a fairly busy route that sees at least 40 trains daily, depending on which part of the route. Amtrak trains also run on the line with the Auto Train, Palmetto, Carolinian, Silver Meteor, Silver Star, and a few Northeast Regionals. However, the Silver Star splits away from the A-Line between Selma and Raleigh. Much of the A Line was originally owned by Atlantic Coast Line, which later became a part of Seaboard Coast Line, then Seaboard System, and finally CSX. A lot of CSX trains using the line have cab signaled leaders, as quite a few of them take the RF&P Subdivision up north. Notable Locations Between Richmond, VA and Rocky Mount, NC, the line runs as the North End Subdivision. Going south, the line joins the CSX Bellwood Sub at Centralia, VA and later crosses over the NS Norfolk District in Petersburg, VA. At the same area, CSX has a railyard known as Collier. The line crosses the former Norfolk, Franklin, and Danville in Emporia, VA shortly before crossing the North Carolina border. The line goes through Weldon, NC where it meets the CSX Portsmouth Sub and takes a trestle over downtown Weldon and passing through the yard. At Rocky Mount, the North End Sub becomes the South End Sub. The lines crosses over NS trackage at Selma and A&Y. The line continues to Pembroke, where it crosses the less busy Wilmington Subdivision. After crossing the Carolina border, the line continues by Dillon, home to an attraction called "South of the Border". The South End Subdivision ends in Florence, SC, turning into the Charleston Subdivision. Florence, SC is also where the Auto Train stops overnight to refuel and swap crews. The line runs south toward Charleston, SC, where it crosses the NS SC Line and meets with the CSX Andrews Subdivision. Continuing over the Ashley River, Rantowles Creek, the Edisto River, and the Ashepoo River is Yemassee, SC. Further south, the route crosses over the Savannah River, and the border between South Carolina and Georgia. Shortly after, the line crosses Central Junction into Savannah, GA, which the southern terminus of the Charleston Subdivision as well as the Amtrak Palmetto. When the Charleston Subdivision ends, the Savannah Subdivision begins. This line runs to Ogeechee, GA, where it splits as Jesup, GA. The Jesup Subdivision goes west to Waycross, GA, where it meets the Thomasville and Fitzgerald Subdivisions, then meets up with the Nahunta Subdivision (which continues on the A Line straight south) at Folkston, GA, a very popular place for railfans. The Nahunta Sub continues to Jacksonville, FL, home to the CSX headquarters. Jacksonville also has an NS line and an FEC line. At Jacksonville, the CSX line splits into the Jacksonville Terminal Subdivision. The A-Line as the Sanford Subdivision continues south to St. Johns, FL while the S-Line goes to Baldwin, FL. At Auburndale, FL, the line becomes the Auburndale Subdivision, which goes south toward West Palm Beach, then meeting the Miami Sub, continuing to Miami, FL. Appearances Episodes * Substitute Boss * Retirement Party * Delay After Day * Track Fever Shorts * TBD Specials * Sixteen Strong Years Category:Rail Lines Category:CSX Category:Seaboard System